Gone
by PunkPrncess
Summary: Angels gone, Buffys in mourning and a person who is meant to be dead has suddenly reappeared... B/A
1. Karoke and an unexpected surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own anything BtVS.  
  
"Geez, is she always this bad!?" asked Cordelia blocking her ears. It was karaoke night at the Bronze, and Buffy was onstage singing, or wailing, Always by Bon Jovi. "Give her a break Cordy," said Zander "she's mourning ok." «If you asked me to cry for you, I could. If you asked me to die for you, I would» "Ok, well she made need some, well, lessons, but the thought is there!" said Willow pointedly "I just can't believe Angel would just up and leave like that."  
  
***  
  
'What did I just do' though Angel 'I just left the one thing in this world that I truly love' Slamming his hand down on the table in frustration, he felt a single tear running down his face. 'Maybe I could just lose my soul again, torture some more people, and maybe join in, in an apocalypse or two. Oh the joys of being evil. *Sigh* 'no I could never do that again' Sighing again, he picked up a few stakes and a sword n decided to go take his frustrations out on a few unsuspecting vampires.  
  
***  
  
Buffy sat down at her n her friends table n watched Xander, Cordelia, Willow and Oz dancing. "Can I buy you a drink?" Buffy looked up to see a dark haired handsome guy standing above her. "An.." she started, then realised it wasn't. "Well, what about the drink?" "Ah, no thanks" said Buffy "I'm kind of, uh, seeing someone" Ah what a lie, he's gonna see right through it. But then again, by the looks of him, maybe not. "Oh ok, maybe some other time" and with a wink he was gone. Phew. Guys = trouble. "So B, already flirting with the guys, and Angel's only been gone what 5 minutes" Buffy looked up to see a girl about her age standing above her with a evil smile on her face. Buffy gasped ' no it cant be. She's dead! She can't be here. That is definitely not .'  
  
Alrighty I know that was REALLY bad and REALLY short, but its only my first, might improve with time other chapters will be longer, this is more of a tester chapter. Please review it! 


	2. Bringing down the vamps

"Faith, your.back" said Buffy softly "I thought you were, dead" "Me? Dead? As if. Coma maybe. No hard feelings or anything though B" "So you came back to taunt me?" asked Buffy regaining her confidence "Oh, and you might wanna work on the whole bed hair thing, its really not your style." "Sarcasms never been your thing B." "Things change" "Your love life sure hasn't" Buffy stood up and glared at her. " My love life has NOTHING to do with you" "Oh getting a little fired up now are we?" Faith was right, Buffy was losing it, but she couldn't help it could she. Standing in front of her was Faith. Faith. The girl she killed. No according to Faith, put in a coma. She was just standing there, tormenting her with her lost love. Her soul mate. Nobody could replace Angel in her life the two were like one. The way he looked at her, his gentle hands and lips, the way he always knew how she was feeling. The deep passion she could see and feel whenever he looked deep into her eyes. Buffy choked back a sob. 'This is not the time to get all emotional' she thought to herself. Faith was still standing in front of her, smirking, oh how Faith loved this, she could see the hurt in Buffy's eyes, and she loved it. "Paybacks a bitch B, and so am I" with one last evil smile Faith left leaving a stunned and bewildered Buffy standing there. Buffy fell back into her seat. "Oh Angel" she gasped, and the tears came. She could taste them as they fell down her cheeks and onto her lips. The familiar salty taste she had become so used to since Angel left.  
  
***  
  
*Thud* the bin lid hit the vampires nose with a resounding thud, all the bones its nose breaking. "Your gonna pay for that Soul Boy" he growled Angel laughed "Give' it your best shot" The vampire took a step towards Angel, gasped and looked down. A large sharp wooden object was pointing out of his chest. "Oh" was all he said before he turned to dust. "Yeah you really showed me didn't you." Angel said to the pile of dust. 'This is not helping' he thought 'I need Buffy so bad, but I can never go back, I could never face her. Her warm eyes, her strong body, she seemed so fragile, yet strong, so full of life. No she's better off without me. That night, oh god that night was special, but I couldn't lose my soul, not again, I had to leave. The horrors I've caused, I have no wish to do it again, no I will stay here, alone. But I need to see her one last time. I'll go back, I need to see her one last time. She doesn't need to see me, I'll just look at her in action. Then I'll be gone forever' Angel turned around to see a sharp wooden arrow flying straight at his heart. 


End file.
